Common live performances such as live theatre performances do not provide for any form of real-time digital enhancement of the live performance or any interactive audience participation in the live performance.
For example, while common live performances may be enriched with visual and audio effects, the enrichment is typically controlled by staff of the live performance keeping the occurrence of visual and audio effects synchronous to the actions performed during the live performance. Alternatively, the timeline of visual and audio effects may be predefined, in which case the actors have to take care to act synchronously to the predefined timeline in which the visual and audio effects occur. However, in both cases, achieving perfect synchronization is difficult and it is thus challenging to seamlessly integrate complex digital enhancements into a live performance.
Furthermore, interactive audience participation in common live performances is challenging, as massive crowds may produce an overwhelming input that cannot be reasonably coped with by the staff of a live performance.